


Primetime

by MukeAF (ZarryFTZouis)



Series: Fix Me/MT Series [12]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (just barely) - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/MukeAF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muke birthday sex</p><p>---</p><p>"This is the grinding, you are the decay." Primetime by Marianas Trench</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primetime

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MIKEY. HERE'S A SMUT FOR YA.

“What have you for—oh.”

 

Luke feels slightly awkward that he’s dressed in a tutu without even asking his boyfriend if he even has that kind of kink. Hell, he even has on a princess tiara.

 

“That’s kinda hot,” Michael sounds like he’s talking more to himself than Luke. “Any reason why you’re dressed like this?”

“Princess getting naked for a prince, that’s all,” Luke giggles, baring his naked crotch by swinging his legs. “Like what you see?”

 Michael gives him a droll look.

“Oh, okay,” Michael grins mischievously. “When do I get to unwrap you?”

“Now,” Luke giggles.

 

Now, Luke isn’t—okay, he _is_ new to sex. He had pleasured his ex-girlfriend before, but they never went all the way. Same with his ex-boyfriends from high school.

 

“I know you are,” Michael blurts out. “Virgin, I mean.”

“Is it because of my lack of sexual encounter stories I tell you?”

 

Michael nods; Luke groans.

 

“Well, I’m honoured to be your first,” Michael giggles. “Kinda had a crush on you for a really long while.”

“How long are we speaking?” Luke shivers when Michael’s warm hand touches the exposed part of his back (which is quite a lot).

“Since we were thirteen,” Michael clears his throat.

“And we’re nineteen now,” Luke undoes Michael’s belt and pushes his jeans down. “Hm.”

“You sound pretty confident,” Michael surprised Luke by flipping him onto his back, taking full control, “but we both know who the dominant one is here.”

“Do we now?” Luke challenges, knowing he _is_ the submissive one. “I mean, who knows?”

“Both of us,” Michael rolls his eyes. “Now, get naked for daddy, princess.”

 

Luke whacks Michael in his chest.

 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have said that,” Michael’s sporting a pout now. “You said you’re a princess so that was kinda automatic!”

“You’re lucky I’m still willing to have sex with you,” Luke huffs.

“It’s called making love,” Michael points out. “Sorry, had to make that distinction.”

 

Luke gets rid both of their clothes and feels a light blush creeping on his face once they’re naked.

 

 _Maybe I should double-think this over_ …

 

“It’s okay,” Michael reassures, lubing up his fingers.

 

First one is easy, but two’s a bit uncomfortable for Luke.

 

“Shit, are you okay?” Michael asks when Luke whimpers.

“Yes,” Luke breathes out when Michael jabs at a particular spot inside of him. Probably his prostate. “Oh fuck, do that again.”

 

After minutes, Michael grabs a condom and the lube bottle again. After covering himself and lubing, he pushes in slowly.

 

Now, for Luke, having fingers up his ass and a dick are totally different. He feels way fuller, and he feels more alive too.

 

“Fuck, you feel so good, baby,” Michael breathes into Luke’s ear, causing him to be harder, if that was even possible. “So tight for daddy?”

“Yes,” Luke groans, Michael’s every other thrust hitting him square in his prostate. “Harder, please.”

 

Michael obliges, and when they come, they come together.

 

“C’mon, let’s shower together,” Luke giggles at the suggestion.

 

-

 

Much to Luke’s disappointment, they don’t have round two in the shower, but they do go on a birthday date lunch together.

 

“I love you, Luke,” Michael says as he kisses Luke’s nose.

“I love you too, Mikey.”


End file.
